Necromancer's Oath
by Diago The Ultimate Necromancer
Summary: Necromancy, the power to rouse the dead and bend them to your will, this is the most wicked and unholy form of magic. This marks the first chapter of Diago Rigron, a flirtatious, enigmatic drow, who just might the Ultimate Necromancer. (Please Comment, i welcome criticism but there is a thin line between criticism and flaming. Don't Flame)
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

_Death, the final destination, the final resting place, or more simply put…..the end, a force which is more powerful than any other form of magic in the world, but there are those who can control it and manipulate it at will, they are called Necromancers, practitioners of the forbidden arts._

"I must escape" this thought races through my head as I ran deeper into the Feywilds, I only wished to live in peace but a Drow living among the Eladrin was just asking for trouble, sooner or later they were going to find out my identity I just wished it wasn't so soon. My energy was running thin so I stopped by a tree to catch my breath, how convenient that when I'm resting is when the animals of the wilderness wish to attack me. There it was, staring me in the face, a Dread Wolf, one of the most vicious animals of the Feywilds, I tried to run but my feet felt as if they were made of stone, I have always choose reckless decisions because I felt no fear but for this moment I felt the most afraid. The Dread Wolf lunged at me and my life flashed before my eyes, so this is what it's like to be afraid, at that moment I felt a presence, the presence spoke to me, her voice was soft, kind, and gentle but above all that surprised me she spoke in a language I have never heard before, Supernal, the language of the gods, even though I never heard that language before I felt as if I could still understand her words she told me "Do you fear death, child?" I gasped "Do not fear death, yet don't embrace it. Conquer it. In order to conquer death one must first defeat it, so tell me boy. Will you do it? Will you defeat it? Will you conquer death? Show me your answer through your resolve" the voice faded away, even though it was gone the words still shook me, I stood up straight and the Dread Wolf lunges at me, I catch it by the neck and I feel a mysterious energy flow through my body to my hand, it was cold, dark, and most of all intimidating, as if it were death itself, this energy then began to manifest itself in my hand in the form of a green glow, as this occurred I felt the Dread Wolf's energy, it's heartbeat slowly begin to fade and my body begins to feel lighter, as if my breathlessness and my fatigue never happened. This was darkness. This was the endless void. This was Necromancy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Raven Queen

That was 12 years ago, I have successfully escaped the Feywilds and I currently live in the outskirts Daggerdale, I lead a guild of rouges known as the Blood Ravens, which was previously lead by my father who is now deceased. How did he die? Though that is important that story will have to wait, but I digress. As I said before, I currently live in Daggerdale, the reason I say currently is because I'm a wanted criminal, and I'm wanted for a huge list of crimes the main ones are for being an Apostate. What's that? An Apostate is a mage who is not registered or blessed in the chantry, in my case I am a Drow, one of the most feared of the "majestic" Elven race, an Apostate, and I practice Necromancy, which let me remind you the Templars, Archduke, Magi, and many other forms of authority don't take to kindly to, which is why I have to move around constantly, which explains my use of the word currently. However it seems that my biggest felony is the practice of Necromancy, the forbidden art of manipulating life and death, now it sounds pretty grandiose and majestic but it's just a nice way of saying I can sap people's life and control zombies which the authorities such as Templars and Royal Magi who serve the Chantry consider synonymous with being satanic which would explain why they don't like me, but I digress. All Magi worship a sponsor god and model their magic from them; another reason why most Magi don't like Necromancers is because there isn't supposedly a god for Necromancy. Who is the god who sponsors me? 5 years ago when I was just "testing out" Necromancy I found out about the voice who spoke to me in my younger days, by "borrowing" some books on different gods and goddesses, I was able to thin it down to her being a goddess because of the language she spoke to me in, which was "Supernal" the language of the gods and even though it is a different language and is rarely heard or spoken, it can be fully understood by anyone. I have read in books that Necromancers gain their knowledge from the Raven Queen when they are in a life and death situation. Does that mean that anyone can be a Necromancer? No, not really one must have the magical skill to master such knowledge and above that one must be willing to do whatever it takes to survive, there have been cases where even those who get the offer of Necrotic Knowledge reject it on fear of being a heretic, I have also heard that she only gives those she finds suitable the knowledge then leaves them to their fate, but it seems when it was my case she seems exclusively interested in me, this will pose to some interesting events, but I won't spoil it for you yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Wanted Criminal

If it's not clearly obvious, I hate Templars. Why? I am a criminal and they are the authorities. Isn't that reason enough? Well then as a more definite answer, I hate the Templars because they wish to imprison me simply for being a Drow and being a Necromancer. Today was another one of those examples of me and Templars "getting along". They all surrounded me, 18 or 20 at most, one of them spoke up saying "Halt criminal, you are required to obey the Magi as a fellow mage and abide by the rules" so I responded by kindly telling him where he can shove his rules in, safe to say they didn't appreciate my cunning but vulgar language, they attempted to attack and apprehend me, the reason I say "attempt" is because the Templars here in Daggerdale obviously have no clue what they're doing, one by one I would swiftly take them down combining magic and hand-to-hand combat, since they came at me one at a time instead of all at once I was able to dispatch them easily, it seems that I shall be getting another 50000000 gold added to my bounty, this should make my day more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: What Is My Destiny

Around 40 years later a wake up one morning, even though so much time has passed being an Elven necromancer slows my aging process, I hear the town in an uproar apparently there was a Dwarf, Dragonborn, Wood Elf, and a Human going around town warning people of the unleashing of a demon prince, I originally thought it best to avoid that type of crazy but then I heard a familiar voice speak to me again, it was in Supernal as well, it was the Raven Queen, I haven't heard her voice in 52 years, I listened carefully to what she had to say, knowing it is something of great importance, she tells me "Join the four and find the lich, only then will your destiny reveal itself" the voice then faded away again, "join the four and find the lich" these words echoed in my head by I felt compelled to do so, who knows, if what she says is true then my destiny will reveal itself, which makes me wonder. What is my destiny?


	5. Chapter 5: Nerull The Lich King

It has been a month since a decided to travel with the 4 heroes I at least know their names, Shion the Wood Elf beast master, she was from the city capital instead of the Feywilds, there was Orhengan the dwarven berserker who comes from the dwarven capital, Alexander a human warrior who was raised by tribal wood elves in the Feywilds, and Arishok a Dragonborn master swordsman who was raised by the same Elven tribe as Alexander in the Feywilds. The 5 of us have entered this cave called the Cave of Empty Souls, this was where my clues lead me to, this was the location of the lich king, we wondered aimlessly in the dark cave for hours however, being a Drow, the darkness doesn't bother me because a Drow's eyes dilate twice as fast as any other race allowing us to "see in the dark". After hours of searching, we finally encounter the Lich King, Nerull. Nerull had an aura about him which was a combination of mystification and fear, he warned us only once saying "If you wish to lose your life", I smirked at him as we entered combat, we fought endlessly until I found out that Nerull has no physical weakness, so the only way I was able to stop him was seal him within myself.


	6. Chapter 6: Zesstra

It has been 4 months since that battle, I had to avoid combat in order fully control the lich spirit, a lich is a powerful necrotic entity when used correctly it can increase my necrotic knowledge 10-fold and seeing as how it's not just any lich but the lich king, I shall be equipped with an endless supply of dead souls along with the legendary necrotic knowledge of the lich king. After I fully settled the lich king I realized one of my eyes turned a bright green, apparently it's only green to other people because I looked into a mirror afterwards and my eye looked normal with the exception of this ominous aura around it, I was able to figure out that apparently my changed a permanent shade of green due to the endless amount of dead souls in there but it seems to reacting to those who aren't necrotically tainted. As I said before my mother is an Eladrin and my father is a Drow, I have already known what the Eladrin were like but I never knew about any other Drow other than my father until one day…I met her. I left the group of 4 for a while to settle down the sealed lich king, I told them I would rendezvous with them at Sonsha in 5 weeks' time, but when I saw her I realized I would take longer than that she was tall, buxom, with flowing white hair, but the 2 qualities that attracted me the most were the fact that she was a Drow and her tattoo on her arm which symbolized her allegiance to the Blood Ravens, I was love-struck instantly I quickly went in to go approach her but me being the smooth guy I am slipped on a toad and fell face first into a pond in front of her, never in my life have I ever felt more embarrassed but instead of laughing and leaving me to stew in my humiliation she smiles and helps me up after I wiped the stench of shame, embarrassment, and pond water from my face we chatted for what felt like mere seconds when it was really hours, apparently she was in the middle of a gathering quest, searching for a material known as Syradoos which looks like Lyrium and makes an easy counterfeit when smuggling the stuff, it was strange, I thought that telling her how i'm the Blood Ravens leader would surprise but odd enough she was calm, even when I told her of my horrendous past she did not look at me with scorn or distaste but…sympathy, that sums it…..I was in love with a beautiful, kind, and understanding Drow woman, and her name was Zesstra.


	7. Chapter 7: Tears of Rage

Zesstra and I became lovers for a while, about 3 months, we decided to live together in the Underdark, everyone there pledged their allegiance to the Drow origin goddess Lolth, they described her as a kind, and compassionate ruler but I was raised by the "compassionate" Feywilds so don't blame me for not easily buying into to her propaganda, I decided to personally see this "Lolth", I confronted her and she gazed upon me with elegance and we chatted for a while, she wished to accept me into her Magi Guards I eagerly accepted, well more like her words made it hard for me to refuse, she was sort of like the mother I missed in life, in order to complete the joining I must bring her the ashes of a witch known as The Raven's Witch, the task was easy because the location she gave me felt familiar as if I already knew the place, I wanted to get this done and over with so I quickly snuck up behind her and stabbed her in the back, bending the blade into her lower ribcage, and as she fell into my arms I saw her face…my heart sank…I stabbed the Raven's Witch who was named Zesstra. Zesstra laid there in my arms, I quickly pulled out the dagger and attempted to heal the wound but it was no use, the blade was stained with Dragonic Obsidian, a chemical that repels magic, I panicked, I didn't know what to do and that is when she held my face close to her and passionately kisses me, she then smiles at me and whispers in my ear with her last breath "I will always love you…..Diago….." her body went pale and cold as the magic slowly started to kick in as she slowly burned, as I set her body down I feel something run down my face, "What is this?" I uttered, the liquid began to flow more from my eyes down to my face….so this is what it feels….to cry, but my tears were not only of sadness…..but rage.


	8. Chapter 8: I Will Never Forgive You

I tried to dry my tears but they continued to flow, I walked outside to let the cold air calm me down, but it didn't work, I was overwhelmed with emotions my mind was unfocused and blurred with thoughts of sadness and rage but one thing was for sure. Lolth is going to die. I am going to kill her. I walked toward her shrine room to confront her, I open the door and there she is, her with her 2 guards, she smiles at one of her guards, not noticing that I have entered, even though she is whispering to him I can hear her conversation she says to him "The plan shall soon be met, when that foolish necromancer returns with the ashes he shall be flooded with tears when we tell him that it's the ashes of his beloved Zesstra, it is required for the potion to get the tear of a necrotically tainted drow, I shall soon have my infinite power" I walked in to the field of vision of the guards "He's Here" one of the guards said as they stood at attention, Lolth stood up and smiled at me and said "Well? Did you accomplish your task?" with that smug face of hers….it made me sick, one of the guards walked up to me and held out his hand "The ashes" I looked up at him as my hands glowed bright green with necrotic energy and without thinking, I placed my hand in the guard's chest and crushed his heart within his body, when I took my hand out the guard fell over and began to vomit blood uncontrollably, as the other guard rushed to his aid I gazed at Lolth and said "Vlanderien Eskeran" it was Elven for "I Will Never Forgive You" her face quickly turned serious, it seems she knew that I wasn't joking, she sent her guards after me, as they ran towards me I felt the Raven Queen's voice echo in my head once more "Let it go, let your emotions free", as her voice faded back I breathed in slowly and I waved my hand across the air, a necrotic wave of energy shot out and made waste to the guards, after I realized this ability I quickly put it to use, apparently I can form the dead souls in my body into projectile objects, as I finished the last guard, Lolth had already escaped but she was still in my field of vision, the necrotic energy focused in my hands, I cupped my hands together and separated them creating a dead soul spear, I took aim and I threw it at Lolth, she narrowly dodged it but the spear left a blast which grazed her scaring her right eye and the rest of the right side of her face, but still she got away. Next time I see her, she shall receive her due punishment.


	9. Chapter 9: Closing The Abyss

It has been over a month, way over the required time I was supposed to rendezvous at, but when I told the group of 4 what happened they understood my situation. We never talked about it again. One thing I did learn while in the Underdark, I was able to improve my transformation magic, I always used transformation to survive in the Feywilds when I was a child but now I can do something of a "partial" transformation, allowing me to grow wings or change my skin texture if I simply will it. This made it easier on our journey; we had to travel to the ruins of the city of Amaranthine, until the 8th Eladrin War Rokashan was a city that studied in the art or demonology, just recently we heard news of a portal from the Abyss opening up, we intend to close it up before anything dangerous shows up, "it's gonna be easy" is what I thought but the monster I saw when I arrived…was like no other being I have fought before.


	10. Chapter 10: Orcus

It was the demon prince of undeath, Orcus. Orcus stood at the center of the city atop a mountain of corpses, as a gazed at him I could tell, this being had not heart. He had no conscience. He was a monster in every sense of the word, I wanted to avoid him at all cost, but I knew damn well what would happen to this world if I did. We all got into battle position because every single one of us knew that they only way we can leave this battle is death. We struck him with our hardest attacks but he continued to get back up and would strike with twice as much force. We fought for hours all showing signs of fatigue but Orcus continued as if he had not been in a battle at all. We had to finish this. I had to finish this.


	11. Chapter 11: Dues Ex Machina

My comrades have fallen, The sunset light shined on the battlefield, Orcus and I's body reeked of sweat and blood. Orcus smiled and spoke to me in his broken abyssal language, he said "Give up drow, you shall die here along with your comrades" I smirked and breathed in slowly and breathed out, my whole body began to glow a bright green, the souls of my comrades giving me strength, I covered my right eye, revealing my left eye that has fully absorbed the lich king and said "Stay out my sight….And return from wince you came, demon!" I focused a beam of necrotic energy and fired it at him, opening a portal to the abyss, I then ran and kicked Orcus inside the portal, I then sealed the portal in the ruins by stabbing the ground with a nearby dagger and focusing the portal's energy there, it's not good enough to keep him in there permanently but it shall do for a few hundred years…


End file.
